Il faut que je grandisse
by Aki88
Summary: [oneshot]après la mort de son papa Quatre se pose bien des questions.pas dué pour les résumés moi vv


Auteuse : Akira 

titre : Il faut bien que je grandisse

genre : song fic, torture du cerveau de Quat'chan, POV Quat'chan

Disclaimer : Ils sont malheureusement pas à moi les g-boys TT et la chanson n'est pas de moi mais de Raphaël je sais plus comment qui a chanté « sur la route » aussi ,

le titre de la chanson c'est « suivez la musique »

résumé : après la mort de son papa Quatre se pose bien des questions.

note : Bon bah je dis que c'est une fic mais en fait à par les paroles et quelques petites idées que j'ai placées il y a pas grand chose , mais bon j'avais envie de faire une concordance entre cette chanson et Quatre parce que je trouve que çamarche bien ensemble.

D' ailleurs c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai pas trop rajouté autour car les paroles en disent assez longs

Duo FEEEIGNAAAASSE ! en plus tu fais des exuses bidons... tu as tout les vices !

Aki Tien il faut que je me mette à un fanfic sur toi moi...

Duo euh non ça ira, en fait c'est très biiien tu devrais continuer les song fic sur Quatre ,

Aki nan nan t'es mo perso préféré il faut que j'écrire et trèèès sérieusement et trèèèès conscensieusement sur toi

Duo ooh tu ne devrais pas perdre ton temps avec moi... et puis pourquoi ai je le malheure d'être ton perso préféré ?

Aki parce qu'on se ressemble pardi !

Duo POOORKOA MMOOOA ?En plus je ne ressemble pas à cette folle, je vous jure !

Aki humm tien si je faisais une Death fic ...

Duo aah quel immense privilège de te ressembler

**Il faut bien que je grandisse**

_On fait ses manières  
On fait ses manières  
Il faut bien le serrer son rêve, le tenir au secret  
On fait ses manières  
Et tracer les natures du vice  
Il faut bien que je grandisse  
_  
Pourquoi, pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?

Pourquoi ? Tu m'as tout appris, et étrangement c'est maintenant que tu es mort que tes conseils me reviennent en tête et prennent tout leur sens...  
Pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas écouté ?

_Entraîné, je tenais, envoyé par le fond  
Je tenais la patte, j'ai mordu j'ai dessiné des maisons  
Je peux descendre du train en marche_

Je pensais pourtant que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire...  
Je pensais pouvoir y arriver, et tout changer, mais toi tu prônais la paix, tu pensais que les armes ne résoudraient rien.  
Je pensais être adulte, je pensais savoir ce que je faisais...  
Quelle ironie, je m'en rends compte, cela prend toute son ampleur à présent...  
Comment obtenir la paix en faisant la guerre ?  
Mais après tous ces beaux discours je pensais m'être fait mon opinion et avoir prit ma propre décision mais en fait je n'ai fait que suivre car au fond de moi je doutais...

_Suivez la musique  
Suivez la musique  
Au peuple de vitesse  
Pour garder la tête haute  
_  
De plus j'ai suivi la mauvaise personne, car si je t'avais suivi toi peut-être ne serait-ce pas arriver ? Serais-tu vivant aujourd'hui ? Je pensais avoir fait le bon choix, mon choix...  
Tu me disais de garder la tête haute ? C'est vrai que toi jusqu'au bout tu l'as gardée...  
Tu as suivit ta conscience jusqu'au bout...  
Mais comment puis-je garder la tête haute avec toutes ces incertitudes qui m'emporte dans une spirale sans fin ? Comment puis-je éclaircir mon esprit si puéril. Car je ne suis qu'un gosse stupide et trop gâté...

_Suivez la musique  
Suivez la musique  
Je crois c'est pareil chez les autres  
Tu avais promis,  
Tu avais promis,  
D'inverser la lumière  
Accrochée au ras de la terre  
Tressaut de la terre_

Tu avais promis de rester, tu avais promis de conserver la paix...  
Tu avais promis mais moi qui n'y ai pas assez cru, qui n'ai pas su attendre, j'ai tout gâché, n'est-ce pas ?

_Tout passe  
Tout passe  
circulez y a rien à voir  
_  
Ton nom passe à l'oubli... Ton acte s'efface, au milieu de cette guerre tu passes pour un forcené...  
Ca me répugne, je me dégoûte...

_  
j'ai grandi bien vite  
Sans faire de manière à l'ombre des géants verts  
Et des secrets trop lourds qu'on porte comme on porte en terre  
Avec ce que j'ai vu avec ce que j'ai rien dit  
Il faut bien qu'on me punisse  
_  
Oui, je pensais avoir grandi, moi qui ai grandi au calme, J'ai décidé de tout quitter pour faire en sorte que cette guerre se finisse...  
Je pensais pouvoir tout arranger, mais j'ai tout gâché.  
En fait peut-être étais-je égoïste au point de vouloir quitter cette douce vie pour casser cette routine...  
Me révolter contre tous ces secrets, toutes tes absences, toutes ces incompréhensions...  
Et j'arrive encore à m'apitoyer sur moi... je suis méprisable, comment quelqu'un comme toi a t'il pus engendrer un enfant comme moi et comment as-tu pu m'aimer ?

_J'ai prié pour les hauts, pour le drapeau  
Avalé la dragée du bon jésus  
J'ai fait tout comme c était prévu_

Je me souviens, avant je ne te parlais pas... je faisais tout ce qu'un jeune homme de ma condition devait faire... Mais ça ne m'a pas suffit...

_je repris là-dessus _

Suivez la musique  
Suivez la musique  
Au siècle de vitesse  
Pour garder la tête haute  
Suivez la musique  
Suivez la musique  
Tu seras un homme mon fils  
Tu seras un homme mon fils

J'ai trouvé la réponse, oui je suis un homme papa.  
Maintenant je le suis, j'ai muri.

_Tu avais promis  
Tu avais promis  
D'inverser la lumière  
Accrochée au ras de la terre  
Les antres de la terre  
_  
Je te vois à présent, ton visage me sourit...  
Oui papa j'ai grandi, même si tes idéaux n'ont pas été accompli il faut qu'on les préserve...

_Tu avais promis  
Tu avais promis  
garder la tête haute, tracer la nature du vice  
_  
J'ai fait mon choix maintenant,je distincte exactement ce que je dois faire, tout est clair.  
Grâce à toi et à ton dernier conseil...

_Tu avais promis  
Tu avais promis  
Garder la tête haute  
Garder la tête haute  
Tracer la nature du vice  
_  
Je me détache de ta pensée, mais j'écoute ma conscience.

Comme tu me l'as enseigné, je vais protéger les colonies mais à ma manière à présent, ne t'inquiète pas si je tombe, ne t'inquiète pas si parfois j'ai mal car

_**Il faut bien que je grandisse...**_

Owari

Voilà ! j'ai finit ma 1ère song fic et en même temps ma 1ère fanfic Gundam Wing

Ce fut très court, je ne suis pas fière de ce machin... Et je me demande si Quatre serait pas un peu OOC -- pas douée moi ! Pourtant j'adore Quatre mais bon...

En fait je pense que je vais revoir cette fic un de ces jours elle peut pas rester dans cet état mais en attendant je la post quand même NA !


End file.
